jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Casino Royale (film)
''Casino Royale'', previously known by its working title ''Bond 21'', is the 21st James Bond film produced by EON Productions. It is a reboot of the James Bond series and the first to feature Daniel Craig as the titular character. Based on the 1953 novel Casino Royale by Ian Fleming, it is the first Bond film to take its title from an Ian Fleming novel or short story since 1987's The Living Daylights and the first to be directly based on any of Fleming's writing's since 1989's Licence to Kill. This film marks the third screen-adaptation of Casino Royale, which was previously a 1954 television episode and a 1967 film spoof; however, the 2006 release is the only official adaptation of Fleming's novel. Synopsis On his first mission as a 00 Agent, Bond must track down the financier of a Ugandan warlord Obanno. He is led to Jamaica and draws a connection to terrorist financier Le Chiffre. Bond foils a plot in Miami to destroy an aircraft, costing Le Chiffre the Ugandan's money. To recoup his funds Le Chiffre enters a high-stakes poker game at the Casino Royale in Montenegro. After outsmarting Obanno and Le Chiffre, Bond discovers that his accomplice and lover Vesper Lynd has been blackmailed into stealing the money for the man Le Chiffre worked for -- the mysterious Mr. White. Plot In Prague, James Bond corners and kills corrupt MI6 section chief Dryden and his underworld contact, earning his double-O status. Meanwhile in Uganda, a Mr. White arranges a meeting between a banker, Le Chiffre, and Obanno, the leader of a guerilla group seeking a safe haven for his funds. Le Chiffre assures the leader that there is "no risk in the portfolio", but his investments actually involve considerable risk: he short sells successful companies and then engineers terrorist attacks to sink their stock values. In his first mission as Agent 007, Bond pursues an international bomb-maker named Mollaka in Madagascar. After a parkour chase across the city to the Nambutu embassy, Bond kills his target and blows up a part of the embassy to enable his escape. He obtains Mollaka's mobile phone and discovers that it has received an SMS from Alex Dimitrios, an associate of Le Chiffre in the Bahamas. Bond travels there, wins Dimitrios's Aston Martin DB5, and seduces Dimitrios's wife, Solange Dimitrios, who reveals that her husband is flying to Miami on business. Bond follows him to Miami, where he kills Dimitrios, and observes Le Chiffre's henchman, Carlos, leaving for the Miami International Airport. There, Bond foils Le Chiffre's plan to destroy the prototype Skyfleet airliner while managing to kill Carlos, leaving the banker with a major financial loss, since he had shorted and bought put options on Skyfleet stock, which then expired worthless. Now under pressure to recoup his clients' money, Le Chiffre sets up a high-stakes poker tournament at Casino Royale in Montenegro. Hoping that a defeat would force Le Chiffre to aid the British government in exchange for protection from his creditors, MI6 enters Bond into the tournament. He meets up with René Mathis, his ally in Montenegro, and Vesper Lynd, a treasury agent, who is assigned to look after his handling of the government's $10 million buy-in. As the tournament progresses, Bond loses his initial stake and becomes enraged when Vesper refuses to authorise him to buy back in because she considers his play reckless. Distraught over his failure, Bond prepares to assassinate Le Chiffre when he is intercepted by one of the other players, who introduces himself as CIA officer Felix Leiter, who is also out to get Le Chiffre. Leiter believes Bond has the skill to beat Le Chiffre and offers to supply him with enough funds to re-enter the tournament in exchange for allowing the CIA custody of Le Chiffre. Back in the game, Bond rapidly recoups his losses. When Le Chiffre and his associates attempt to poison him, Bond narrowly survives due to Vesper's intervention. Bond wins the tournament on a straight flush. Following her celebratory dinner with Bond, Vesper is abducted by Le Chiffre, who uses her to lure Bond into a near-fatal car chase and ultimate capture. Le Chiffre tortures Bond for the access code to the game's winnings and when it becomes clear that Bond will not yield, Le Chiffre prepares to castrate him. At that moment Mr. White enters and executes Le Chiffre and his associates for their failure. Bond and Vesper are left alive. Bond awakens in a hospital on Lake Como and orders Mathis, whom Le Chiffre identified as a double agent working for him, arrested. Bond admits his love for Vesper and vows to quit the service before it strips him of his humanity. Accordingly, he posts his resignation to M and goes on a romantic holiday in Venice with Vesper. However, Bond soon learns that his poker winnings were never deposited into the Treasury's account. Realizing that Vesper has stolen them, he pursues her as she meets members of the organisation she is working for into a building under renovation. Bond shoots the floatation devices supporting the structure to gain access to the building, but as he does so the foundation starts to slowly collapse into the Grand Canal. After killing the henchmen in the building, Bond finds Vesper imprisoned in an elevator. Apologising to him tearfully, she locks herself inside as the elevator plunges under the rising waters. Bond dives in, breaks into the elevator and pulls Vesper onto the roof of the collapsed building. Despite his efforts to revive her, she has already drowned. Mr. White, watching from a balcony, walks away with the money. M tells Bond that Vesper had a French-Algerian boyfriend who was kidnapped and held for ransom by the organisation behind Le Chiffre and White. Bond learns that she agreed to deliver the ransom money (his winnings) only if they would consent to leave Bond, as well as her boyfriend, alive. He discovers that Vesper has left Mr. White's name and number in her mobile phone for Bond to find. White, arriving at a palatial estate near Lake Como, receives a phone call and is shot in the leg. Bond appears, with a UMP in hand, Mr White asks who he is, and Bond replies "The name's Bond. James Bond." Cast *Daniel Craig — James Bond *Eva Green — Vesper Lynd *Mads Mikkelsen — Le Chiffre *Jeffrey Wright — Felix Leiter *Jesper Christensen — Mr. White *Giancarlo Giannini — René Mathis *Caterina Murino — Solange Dimitrios *Simon Abkarian — Alex Dimitrios *Tobias Menzies — Villiers *Ivana Milicevic — Valenka *Clemens Schik — Kratt *Ludger Pistor — Mendel *Claudio Santamaria — Carlos *Judi Dench — M *Malcolm Sinclair — Dryden Supporting Crew *Produced by: Michael G. Wilson, Barbara Broccoli, Anthony Waye *Directed by: Martin Campbell *Written by: Ian Fleming *Screenplay by: Neal Purvis, Robert Wade, and Paul Haggis *Composed by: David Arnold *Production design by: Peter Lamont. *Director of Photography: Phil Meheux Trivia *Richard Branson makes an appearance in the airport going through security. *In 2004, American Quentin Tarantino was said to have lobbied Eon Productions to let him do a "proper" film adaptation of Fleming's novel, based on a screenplay he had written that would have starred Pierce Brosnan as James Bond and Uma Thurman as Vesper Lynd. Ultimately, the company assigned the film to someone else, and Tarantino claims his pursuit ended when he learned that Brosnan would not be playing Bond. Tarantino's proposed version would have been set immediately after the death of Bond's wife Tracy in On Her Majesty's Secret Service. http://www.nydailynews.com/10-05-2003/entertainment/story/123289p-110734c.html. However, since Tarantino does not belong to the Directors Guild of America he is unable to work with Sony or UA/MGM, so many see this as a publicity stunt on Tarantino's part. *Ever since the rights to Casino Royale were purchased by MGM, it was often speculated that a serious adaptation of the book could now be considered. At one point, Die Another Day was rumored to be an adaptation of Casino Royale. *According to a September 2003 article in the Daily Record, the title of Bond 21 was at one point going to be The Man with the Red Tattoo and be based upon Raymond Benson's final Bond novel from 2002. It is not known whether EON ever seriously considered this. Gallery Posters James Bond- Casino Royale Theactrical Poster.JPG|Official poster Casino Royale poster.jpeg|Teaser poster 2006-Aston-Martin-DBS-James-Bond-Casino-Royale-Daniel-Craig-1024x768.jpg|Aston Martin teaser poster Casino_royale_2006_1214_poster.jpeg|Russian film poster Casino_royale_poster_by_jeffach.jpeg|Fan-made poster Screenshots : → See all screenshots from Casino Royale at '''Category:Images from Casino Royale Casino Royale (2).png Casino Royale (5).png Casino Royale (9).png Casino Royale (14).png Casino Royale (18).png Casino Royale (31).png Casino Royale (44).png Casino Royale (59).png Casino Royale (63).png Casino Royale (76).png Casino Royale (98).png Casino Royale (103).png Casino Royale (115).png Casino Royale (130).png Casino Royale (140).png Casino Royale (149).png Casino Royale (151).png Casino Royale (153).png Home video releases The DVD and Blu-ray for Casino Royale were released on March 13, 2007. The two-disc collector's edition Blu-ray was released on October 21, 2008. Casino Royale will also be part of the Bond 50 Blu-ray set. James Bond- Casino Royale DVD.JPG|Region 1 DVD Casino_Royale_blu.jpeg|Region 1 Blu-ray Casino_Royale_special_blu_ray.jpeg External links *Wikipedia Article *Official Sony Casino Royale Site * *Daniel Craig introduction press conference (video) *Daniel Craig Born to Play Bond (from thespoof.com) Category:James Bond films